In The Lunar
by KagsRai
Summary: Aku menyukainya, tetapi dia malah berpihak dengan Marry. Aku sendiri, sendiri... hingga 'dia' datang. "Jangan pikirkan 'dia', lagi pula banyak yang memperhatikan mu." Siapa saja? —FIC SPECIAL FOR KAGAYAKU HOSHINA— /Special Lunar.


_In the Lunar_ _—_

 _Special for Kagayaku Hoshina, Ira-neechan._

 _Pairing: Kido—Kagayaku._

 _[START]_

Nama ku Kagayaku Hoshina, berambut hijau Emerald yang sifatnya Tsundere. Aku bersekolah di Mekaku Gakuen, berteman dengan Ketua Kelas yang super keren. Kido Tsubomi dengan wakilnya Kano Shuuya, entah berapa kali dia memanggil ku untuk membantunya, dan itu membuatku gugup. Jantungku berdebar setiap di sisinya, apakah ini Cinta?

Cinta sesama perempuan itu tak lazim, dan juga dia _Ikemen_! Makanya ini menjadi mempersulit perasaan ku. Aku mencoba menjauhi dia tetapi dia selalu mendekatiku.

"Hei Kagayaku? Jangan melamun terus! Mendingan kau pergi dengan ku ke Carnaval, hari ini kan Lunar New Year!" ucap Kido lantang, kani menang sedang berdiam diri di kelas karena aku harus mengambil jadwal piket sendirian.

Aku mengangguk pelan, dan menaruh sapu di dekat pintu lalu mengikuti Kido jalan-jalan. Kami berdua berjalan layaknya seorang pasangan, aku ingin sekali memegang tangan Kido. Tak kusangka tangan ku tidak sengaja mengenai Kido, ia langsung refleks memegang tangan ku. Aku semakin gugup, aku memejam mata ku karena panik.

"Hm? Ada apa Kagayaku?" tanya dia dan muka kami tidak lebih 5 cm. Aku langsung gugup dan teriak "Mesum!" ia langsung heran, aku menutup mulut ku rapat-rapat.

"Ahaha, ada saja kau Kagayaku." Ucap lalu dia menyubit pipi ku dengan gemas.

"Ma-Maaf Kido-senpai.." ucap ku pelan, ia langsung mengangguk dan mempererat genggaman. Kami berjalan dengan suasana hening, aku mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan bagaimana kondisi Mekakucity Aktor lainnya. Ia hanya bergumam, aku menjadi bingung dari pada biasanya. Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di Carnaval, banyak lampion merah berjejer, barongsai, penari, dan banyak aktrasi seperti Silat, Karate atau semacamnya.

Aku sama sekali tidak memakai baju merah, aku melihat orang di sekitar ku, gaun merah mereka mengesankan. Aku lihat Kido melirik ku dna menarik ku ke Stand _Lunar_ Fashion, ia menyuruhku memilih baju yang cocok untuk diri ku. Mungkin aku di suruh beli sendiri, untung aku sudah dapat Angpao. Aku memilih baju dress panjang se-lutut, dan sangat cocok untuk diri ku. Kido langsung mengeluarkan 1000 Yen dan membelikan baju ini untuk ku, aku sangat terkejut akan halnya itu.

"Eeeh? Kau akan membelikan baju ini untuk ku?!" ia mengangguk pelan dan membayar di kasir, aku merasa jantung ku berdegup kencang. Perasaan ku semakin mendebat, ini semakin mengusik perasaan ku.

"Bi-Biarkan aku saja yang bayar! Kasian diri mu membayar baju ini seharga 1000 Yen!" ucap ku, sekarang aku mengenakan baju merah yang sangat indah, baju tadi aku simpan di tas ku. Tapi aku merasa keberatan dengan Kido yang membeli baju ini demi aku, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya, mungkin kah ia menyukai ku? Atau apa?

"Cocok untuk mu, tak usah bayar. Aku dapat Angpao banyak." Katanya, entah benar atau tidak aku merasa sangat keberatan, dan malu dengan pujiannya. Aku mengomelinya lagi dan sekejap ia langsung memasukkan Kue _Hinami_ ke mulut ku, aku pun memakan Kue Hinami itu. Dia tak mau mendengar ocehan ku, dan mengajak ku ke stand lainnya. Semua Stand terasa menyenangkan, aku sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan 1 Yen pun, aku selalu di manjakan Kido. Kami juga menaiki wahana yang menyenangkan, mukanya pun tersenyum, aku juga balas senyuman hangat.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Marry Kozakura. Marry melihat kami, dan berjalan ke arah kami, ia langsung memeluk Kido dan terlihat seperti pacarnya. Aku terdiam, Marry semakin bermesraan dengan Kido, aku merasa aneh dekat Kido.

"Ma-Marry?" tanya ku, Marry menatap ku, ia membuat senyuman licik.

"Kenapa Kagayaku-san? Apakah kau merasa aneh? Kido ini pacar ku, kamu sudah lama berpacaran." Aku menekankan mata ku dan menggeleng kan kepala, mata ku menatap mereka breads melihat sendiri gal yang sangat menusuk hati ku. Kido langsung menatap ku "Ini bukan yang kau pikirkan Hoshina!" ucapnya.

"Huh, kau tak percaya?" langsung Marry me-kisu Kido di depan ku, aku menutup kuping ku dan melihat tanah aspal ini. "Ti-Tidak..!" ucap ku, Marry langsung menarik kerah ku. "Marry sudah!" ucap Kido, aku merasa bahwa aku di khianati, mengkhianat perasaan ku.

"Ki-Kido apakah itu be-benar?" ucap ku, walaupun aku tau Marry meng-kisunya fetal aku mau Hashanah dari Kido.

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar!" ucapnya lantang. "Aku…, Aku sudah menyukai mu sejak lama! Aku memperhatikan kamu! Tapi.. tapi apa yang ku dapat! Aku sudah muak dengan kamu Kido! Enyahlah!" teriak ku lalu lari menjauhinya. Aku lihat dari kejauhan Marry memeluk Kido dan Kido kaku seperti batu.

Aku menjauh dari karnaval, aku pergi ke tempat sungai jernih dan banyak rumput yang telah di rawat rapih, letaknya di bawah jembatan yang menghubungkan Festival. Aku lihat di sana tidak ada orang yang sedang bermain, lalu aku duduk dan merenung.

"Aku kira kita mempunyai suatu kesamaan, yaitu saking suka. Tapi kau malah mengkhianati ku, aku merasa kesal Kido… aku tak layak di samping mu.." aku melempar bau ke sungai jernih itu, aku terisak-isak menangis mereka ulang kejadian mendengar suara langkah kaki, aku melihat kebelakang. Ternyata Kano Shuuya, teman dekat Kido. Aku tidak mempedulikannya, aku tetap merenung dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikir tentang Kido lagi." Dulu aku sempat menaruh hati ke Shuuya, tapi karena ada Kido aku memilihnya. Lagi pula dia tau dari mana aku menyukai Kido?

"Diam kau.." ucap ku tersedu-sedu, "Ini Takoyaki," ucapnya sambil memberi Takoyaki, aku menerima pemberian itu.

"Lagi pula, banyak orang yang sedang memperdulikan mu.." ucapnya sambil menatap langit, aku bertanya seperti apa orangnya itu.

"Dia selalu memperdulikan Hoshina dari kejauhan, kau tau siapa dia?" aku menggeleng, dia menghapus air mata ku, lalu tersenyum secerah matahari.

Semakin dia begitu, semakin sedihnya aku. Aku tau yang dia maksud adalah dirinya, aku tau seberapa sakitnya dirinya yang selalu aku abaikan.

"Apakah aku bisa menjadi.. seperti mu?" tanya ku ia mengangguk lalu memeluk ku, aku memegang nya erat-erat, lalu ia mengecil kening ku.

"Kau tak usah sedih, karena ada aku di sisi mu." Ucapnya, lalu aku menangis bahagia, entah perasaan ku sudah di tarik Kano, tetapi aku sangat senang ia di sini.

 _FIN_

 _Thank you For Reading_

 _This is totally make you all Baper and i so sorry_

 _For Kagayaku Hoshina._

 _Dont Forget Review and Like, and Subcribe me in Youtube.. name Futsunoyami Usagi._

 _Sankyuu~_


End file.
